pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Curse of the Crimson Throne
?]] Curse of the Crimson Throne was the second adventure path released in the Pathfinder Adventure Path series and debuted in Edge of Anarchy in March 2008. Chapters ; Edge of Anarchy by Nicolas Logue In the shadow of an ailing king, a new ruler gathers power, sending shockwaves through a populace already plagued by unrest and pushing the largest city in Varisia to the brink of disaster. In the face of anarchy, a band of heroes gathers at the call of a mysterious patron. Strange magic and mysterious prophesies set them on the trail of a common foe—a path that draws them into a struggle to save the city from ruin. Amid the intrigues of kings and generals, heroes and thieves, it's up to these new heroes to decides whether the rule of a new monarch will usher in a new age of glory or a reign of chaos. ; Seven Days to the Grave by F. Wesley Schneider Death stalks the streets of Korvosa! What starts as an isolated outbreak swiftly turns into a full-fledged epidemic and soon no one is safe. The city's resources quickly overwhelmed, a desperate queen takes harsh measures to stem the rising death toll. As bodies fill the streets it falls to the PCs to seek allies among the city's desperate guardians, curb the tide of panic, and save who they can. But with the fates of thousands in their hands, can the PCs reveal the mastermind behind the unnatural plague before Korvosa becomes a single mass grave? ; Escape from Old Korvosa by Richard Pett Anarchy, plague, and the mandates of a pitiless queen have thrown the island community of Old Korvosa into chaos. Forsaken by the government and cut off from the rest of the city, hundreds of unfortunates stand helpless against the rising criminal warlords, each eager to carve out a slice of Korvosa as his own. Yet, amid the turmoil of warring gangs and sinister power mongers hides the only man who might be able to restore sanity to the beleaguered city. But why has remained silent for so long? What secret of the new queen does he hide? And what fiendish power grows in the shadows, ready to sink its claws into the heart of Old Korvosa? ; A History of Ashes by Michael Kortes The path to save Korvosa leads far beyond the ravaged city's walls. In the burning plains of the Cinderlands the tenacious tribes of the Shoanti barbarians protect an ancient secret that might be the only way to save the Jewel of Varisia from ruin, but Korvosa has been their enemy too long for the proud natives to give up their knowledge freely. Only by learning the ways of the barbarians and facing their sacred trials can the PCs hope to save their city, but are the savage warriors' ordeals impossible? Especially when the PCs already have angry natives, evil priests, and deadly assassins hot on their trail? ; Skeletons of Scarwall by Greg A. Vaughan Condemned by a history of horrors, an army of the living dead stands between Korvosa and its only hope for salvation. Within the grim fastness of haunted Scarwall, the lifeless legions of the ancient warlord Kazavon guard the same accursed halls they've stalked for more than 700 years. Crossing a forsaken land to reach the infamous citadel's dreaded gates, the PCs must explore the foul castle's haunted halls, contend with otherworldly terrors, and purge the taint of Kazavon's final days before having any of finally breaking the Curse of the Crimson Throne. ; Crown of Fangs by Tito Leati Korvosa withers in the grip of a mad monarch! Beaten down by riots, disease, and the ironclad enforcers of a cruel despot, the people shudder in their homes and pray for saviours. The time has come to rise up against the crazed Queen Ileosa Arabasti and put an end to her vicious rule. Yet within the walls of Castle Korvosa waits an army of soldiers, bodyguards, and diabolical monstrosities—to say nothing of the seemingly invincible queen herself. Can the PCs put an end to a tyrant's reign? Or will an ancient evil claim Korvosa once and for all? All is decided in this, the fateful climax of the Curse of the Crimson Throne Adventure Path! Related publications * Curse of the Crimson Throne Map Folio * Curse of the Crimson Throne Player's Guide * Guide to Korvosa * Harrow Deck Category:Adventure paths